A Strong Love that's Alive in Secret
by DecaTilde
Summary: A rewrite of Villains' Bad Girl's Family Guy fanfic "Goodbye, Brian My Love" with some elements from my fanfic "The Secret Life of Brian". The worst thing unthinkable has happened...or has it? How will Barbara take what's happened? AU
1. Time with Brian, Sort of

_A Strong Love that's Alive in Secret_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to another rewrite of Villains' Bad Girl's fanfic "Goodbye, Brian My Love". This one is an AU fanfic that combines elements from "The Secret Life of Brian"._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Time with Brian, Sort of

* * *

Barbara sighed as she watched the puppies run through the kitchen. They were growing up so fast. They were only six months old, but they were already acting like 10 year old human children. She gasped as the puppies tossed a ball around the house.

"Kids, if you're going to do that, take it outside!" she said.

"Okay, Mom", Ollie said as he, Marcus, Briana and Jenny went out to the backyard.

"Mom, where's Dad and Stewie?" Briana asked.

"Somewhere", Barbara answered. "You go play, I'll go get them."

She got up and walked up to Stewie's room. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together, doing a lot of time travel and whatnot. Barbara opened the door and covered her eyes as Stewie's time machine gave a flash of light. Brian and Stewie walked out carrying a load of guns.

"Guys, what the hell have you been doing?" Barbara asked. "What is all this?"

"You wouldn't believe what we just went through", Brian said. "Stewie here thought it was a good idea to give native Americans guns. So what are you going to do with all those guns?"

"I don't know". Stewie answered. "Sell them to some *-up kid?"

"Stewie!" Barbara gasped.

"So", he started. "You guys hungry? I could go for some lunch."

"Yeah, I guess so", she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you just eat like two hours ago?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, but I could use something to snack on."

The three of them went downstairs into the kitchen where the puppies were running around, tracking mud all over the floor. Marcus and Ollie tossed their ball back and forth across the room.

"Kids, what did I say?" Barbara said.

"Okay, okay, we're going", Marcus said as he and Ollie went outside.

"Hey, Dad", Briana said taking a seat next to Brian.

"Hey, kiddo", Brian smiled.

"Dad, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, that we could maybe go shopping later?"

He looked at Briana surprised and looked at Barbara who was fixing Stewie lunch. He hadn't spent that much time with the girls in weeks. They were going through that stage where they wanted their own privacy.

"Why don't you ask your mom?" he mumbled nervously.

"Honey, don't you think you should spend some quality time with your daughter?" Barbara said. "At least she's willing to."

"Yeah", he said. "Okay. After lunch we'll go out."

"Thanks, Dad!" Briana said as she hugged him.

Barbara fixed them all lunch. They sat down and watched as Barbara sniffed at her ham sandwich. She loved those kind of sandwiches, but for some reason, she looked unsatisfied. She got up and got some cheese, mayonnaise and mustard to put on her sandwich.

"Mustard?" Brian said. "Mayonnaise? I thought you hated that stuff?"

"I do", she said. "I'm just real hungry."

Brian just shook his head thinking how weird Barbara was acting today.

"Okay, I'm done!" Briana said. "Come on, Dad. Let's go!"

She pulled Brian's hand and pulled him out the door. Barbara smiled and took a seat next to Stewie.

"Well, you're eating an awful lot lately", he said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you sure it's all just for you?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

Stewie giggled knowing what was going on with Barbara.

* * *

Later that day, a few hours after lunch, and right after coming home from shopping, Brian was in the living room watching TV when he noticed Stewie coming down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brian asked.

Stewie answered, "I'm going to the hardware store to pick up a few things. There's something I have to do tonight."

"You need me to take you there?" Brian asked.

"No, thank you," Stewie answered. "I can go there myself."

"How?"

"With _this_ ," Stewie replied, revealing a teleportation watch he built. "I can get there instantly using this teleporter watch."

"Oh," Brian simply said. "Well, be careful."

After Brian had finished, Stewie activated the watch and disappeared in a flash.

He then noticed that Barbara was also coming down the stairs.

"And where are _you_ off to, honey?" Brian asked her.

Barbara answered, "I'm just going to pick up a few more things from the grocery."

"Again?" Brian replied, confused.

Barbara nodded.

"Well, okay, if you say so," Brian shrugged.

As soon as Barbara went out the door, Brian's cell phone suddenly started vibrating. Brian picked it up and was surprised to see who was calling.

"Dylan?"

Brian tapped the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Dylan," Brian began. "What's up?"

"Hey, Dad," Dylan replied on the other line, rather sounding depressed. "It's been a while since we saw each other. I'm afraid I have some depressing news."

* * *

Some time later, Brian quickly rushed upstairs to Stewie's bedroom. As soon as he entered, he quickly eyed Stewie's crib.

"Okay," he whispered, paw under chin. "If I remember correctly..."

Brian then pressed a button on the wall near the crib, and a small door opened revealing a key pad. He was just about to press a key when...

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Briana asked as she and the rest of the litter came into the bedroom.

Brian nervously giggled. "Oh, hey, kids," Brian grinned nervously. "I was just, uh... adjusting the crib sheets."

"What's with the keypad?" Ollie noticed.

Brian sighed. "All right, you kids caught me. I'm about to do something that not even Stewie or your mother should know about. So you must promise me not to tell anyone. Understand?"

"Okay, we won't tell anyone," Briana replied.

"What is it?" Jenny added.

"Very well," Brian nodded.

With that, he whispered something into the puppies ears.


	2. An Apparent Accident

Chapter 2 - An Apparent Accident

* * *

Later that night, Brian looked at Barbara who was knitting a blanket for the puppies. Barbara had finally stopped eating for the day, but Brian was still concerned about her. As they sat downstairs, they could hear a faint metal clanking.

"Do you hear something?" Barbara asked.

They went upstairs when the clanking got louder. It seemed to be coming from Stewie's room.

"What the hell is that?" Brian asked.

"Let's find out", Barbara said.

They opened the door and gasped. The time machine had been taken apart and destroyed. They watched Stewie banging on part of the mechanics with a hammer, destroying all that was left of the machine.

"Oh, my God!" Brian said. "What are you doing?"

"This time machine has nearly killed us over a hundred times", Stewie said. "And yesterday was just too close a call. So I decided to get rid of it before something irrepairable happens."

"But aren't you going to miss it?" Barbara asked.

"Trust me, it's for the best."

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"We take things one day at a time and see what happens", he shrugged. "I'm sure Brian and I will find something better to do than time-travel."

* * *

Barbara looked out the window as Brian and Stewie packed up the scrap metal of the time machine and drove off toward the dump. She was in the kitchen with Lois, helping her bake cookies, but she was eating more than baking.

"You know, Barbara you've been eating a lot lately", Lois pointed out.

"I just been really hungry", Barbara said. "It's been going on for days now."

"You, know I had the same kind of eating problem when I was pregnant with Stewie", she said as she put another batch of cookies in the oven. "Have you ever thought that might be the problem?"

"Pregnant? That's impossible. Brian and I haven't had sex in...oh wow. It's actually been a couple weeks."

Barbara looked down in shock. She and Brian hadn't talked about the possibility of having more puppies. They had their hands full with raising four, what were they going to do with even more? She looked up as Brian and Stewie came home with something in the back of the car.

"What's that you got there?" Barbara asked as they came inside.

"It's a street hockey net we found at the dump", Brian said. "Stewie and I are going to have a game."

"Can we play too?" Marcus asked as he and the others came inside.

"Yeah", Stewie said. "We could split up into teams."

"Just be careful out there", Barbara said.

The puppies, though a little wary, went to join Brian and Stewie outside. Barbara occasionally looked out the window to check on them.

"Brian, look out!" Stewie shouted.

She heard Stewie's voice and quickly looked out the window to see Brian being run over by a car.

"BRIAN!" Barbara screamed running outside. "Oh, my God!" she continued, kneeling next to him. "Honey, can you hear me?"

Brian laid in the street, mangled. Stewie and Barbara were in total shock, they were unable to move or say anything as they watched a squirrel come and kick Brian in the face.

"That guy sucked", he said before running away.

The puppies seemed a bit unfazed throughout the whole thing, however.


	3. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 3 - Goodbye for Now

* * *

Barbara sniffled as she paced back and forth as the Griffins waited at the vet's office. Brian was in intensive care and the vet was doing all he could. The puppies watched their mother, more scared than they had ever seen her.

"Oh, Brian", she cried as she prayed. "Please be okay. Please make it through this. I can't lose you."

"Uh, Mom?" Jenny asked, raising an index finger.

"I'm praying as much as I can", Barbara said. "I suggest you all do the same."

She turned as she saw the vet come into the waiting room. Her ears flattened against her head as she saw his scrubs covered in blood. The Griifins stood hoping to hear some good news.

"Doctor, how is Brian?" Lois asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Griffin", he said. "But Brian's injuries are just too severe for us to save him. I don't know how much longer he has, but I suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes."

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped when they heard the news. Brian was dying. Barbara started gasping and crying.

"No...no, Brian can't die. Please, is there anything you can do?"

"I'm so sorry", the vet said as he led them to Brian's room.

Everyone gasped as they saw him lying on the table nearly lifeless as his injuries bled freely. The puppies followed them, unable to think of what to say.

"Oh, my God," Lois cried. "Brian, no!"

"I can't believe it," Peter added. "You... You're really...?"

"Damn it, Brian, you can't die," Stewie said. "We were going to do so many things together. We were going to become wind surfers. I was going to be a little better than you, but we were both going to be good."

They watched as Brian struggled to move.

"You guys, I think Brian's trying to say something", Lois gasped.

"Brian", Barbara cried. "Sweetie, listen to me. You can't die, you know why? Because I'm pregnant. We're going to have more puppies."

The puppies smiled and looked at each other. They were going to be big siblings.

Brian groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Barbara smiled back with tears in her eyes as held his hand.

"I know you'll take good care of them", he whispered. "You've given me a wonderful life. I love you all."

With that said, Brian let out one final breath as his eyes slowly closed, and he went lifeless. The vet check him and turned to the family.

"I'm sorry", he said. "He's gone."

"No," Barbara gasped. "No, Brian. Come back. I won't let you go."

She climbed onto the table and pounded Brian's chest with her fist. She grabbed Brian's face as she breathed into him. Barbara didn't want to let him go and was doing all she can to bring him back.

"Brian, live!" she cried. "You can't leave me like this!"

"Mom, stop it", Ollie said as the puppies pulled her off him.

"Brian..." Barbara cried.

"Mom, please", Marcus said. "It's over. You have to let him go."

The Griffins huddled around the lifeless dog and sobbed. The puppies held their mother back and looked at her sadly.

"Brian", Barbara sobbed as she looked back. "I love you, Brian. I love you."

Briana looked at her siblings uneasily.

"Oh, what are we going to tell Mom?" she whispered, so much as if nobody could hear her.

"What _can_ we tell her?" Marcus whispered back.


	4. The Funeral

Chapter 4 - The Funeral

* * *

"Brian", Barbara sobbed.

Brian's funeral was being held today. Barbara wasn't taking this well at all. She had been crying nonstop, crying her self to sleep and barely ate. The puppies were worried for her well-being. She was so deep in grief, she completely forgot about the puppies she was carrying. If Barbara didn't get better soon, she was going to lose the puppies.

Half of Quahog turned up to Brian's funeral, it was mostly all the girls Brian dated in the past before Barbara. Barbara stood by Brian's coffin wiping her eyes as she watched people place flowers on top. She looked to see Joe and Bonnie coming to the family, paying their respects.

"Thank you so much for coming, guys", Lois said. "Brian would be very thankful that you're here."

"No problem, Lois", Joe said. "You know, I don't usually come to funerals since I'm a cop. I always end up getting hit by a black woman with a purse."

Speak of the devil, there was a black woman with a purse, hitting him.

"You find the man who did this", she said.

"Uh, ma'am, what's your relationship to Brian?" Joe asked.

"You bring him to justice! You make sure this age of child didn't die for nothing! You show the world why you became a cop!"

"Are you sure you're at the right funeral? Ma'am, Brian's a dog."

"Thank you ma'am", Barbara said. "I'll take it from here."

She pulled out her purse and started hitting Joe.

"You find the man who did this", Barbara said. "You bring him to justice! You find the man who took away my husband and these puppies' father!"

"Hey, shut up and get on with it!" Quagmire said.

"And you!" Barbara said. "I have had enough of you! What are _you_ even doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects", he answered angrily.

"Bullshit!" she yelled. "Out of all of us, you were the only one that hated Brian! Who's to say _you_ didn't kill him?!"

The puppies looked at their mother and pulled her away.

"Mom, please calm down", Briana said. "We know you're going through a tough time right now, but you need to calm down."

"You don't understand", Barbara sobbed. "Brian was not just your father, he wasn't just my husband. He was my savior, my hero. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today. I'd be lost on the streets. I loved him more than anything and now he's gone."

"Mom, don't cry", Marcus said. "You're pregnant, remember? This isn't good for the puppies."

"What's the use?" Barbara said. "Your father's gone. I can't raise these puppies without him."

"It's all right, Mom," Ollie assured. " _We'll_ help you."

"We won't let you raise them on your own", Jenny said.

Barbara nodded as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"I'm going to miss Brian so much", she sobbed.

"I'm going to miss him too", Peter cried.

"We're all going to miss him", Lois cried. "We're all going to miss him very much."

The guests all started crying knowing their words were true. All except Quagmire who was watching a ball game on his cellphone.

"Damn it, Ortiz", he said loudly. "Stop swinging at junk."

It took all the puppies' strength to hold Barbara back from attacking him. As they turned, Brian's casket was being lowered into the grave.

"Brian..." Barbara sobbed.

She watched as Stewie tossed a rose onto the coffin as it went into the ground. She followed suit as she held the rose.

"I love you, Brian", she cried. "I love you so much. I promise I'll never remarry."

She tossed the rose onto the casket and sobbed hard. The puppies looked at her and held her, trying to comfort her, and still kept uneasy looks at each other.

Little did anyone know that a familiar-looking silver-colored Prius drove away from behind the cemetery, without making a sound.


	5. A New Dog, and a Surprise

Chapter 5 - A New Dog, and a Surprise

* * *

The puppies sighed as they walked downstairs. A month had passed after Brian's death and the family was slowly trying to recover. The puppies sat at the table as Lois served breakfast.

"Where's Barbara?" Lois asked.

"She's upstairs", Briana said. "She's still crying."

Ever since Brian died, Barbara locked herself in her and Brian's room in the attic. She cried night and day, refusing to eat or sleep. She was growing dangerously thin for someone who was pregnant.

"I'm worried about her", Lois said. "What she's doing can't be good for the puppies."

"If she keeps this up, she could lose them", Jenny said looking down sad and scared.

Lois sighed as she served breakfast to the family. She stopped and frowned.

"Oh my god, I almost served Brian again. You know I hate to say it, but I think the only way to stop missing Brian is to get a new dog."

"What?" Ollie gasped. "You're just going to replace Dad like that? Why would you do something like that?"

"Barbara can't keep going on like this", Lois said. "Maybe a new dog will help her get over Brian and help her move on and take care of the puppies. And I know you kids will need a father. I know it'll take some time finding the right dog, but I really feel like it'll be the best way for us to move on."

"For you, maybe", Briana said pushing herself away from the table. "But not for us. We're not going to replace Dad no matter what you say."

As the puppies went upstairs, they talked to each other.

"Oh, what are we going to tell Mom?" Briana asked.

"What _can_ we tell her?" Ollie replied. "The least we can do is tell her that the family is getting a new dog."

Finally, they made it to the attic and opened the door to see Barbara laying on Brian's side of the bed. In her hand, she held Brian's collar. She was still crying as she sniffed Brian's scent on the collar.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked.

The puppies sighed and walked to the bed. Barbara turned and looked at them, scaring them. Her eyes were bloodshot red from all her crying.

"Mom, you need to stop", Marcus said. "Please. We understand what you're going through. But you need to get yourself together."

"I need Brian", Barbara cried. "I need him back in my life."

"Mom, snap out of it", Jenny said. "You have puppies to take care of. Do you care that you could lose them?"

Barbara cried and turned away. The puppies looked at her and sat with her. They looked at Brian's collar in her hands. It was shredded from the accident. They looked at the dented tag seeing Brian's name fading.

"Mom, you need to get over this", Marcus said. "Peter and Lois are going to get a new dog."

"What?" Barbara gasped sitting up. "How could they do that?"

"They think this new dog will help you get over Dad and help you with the puppies", Ollie explained.

"No!" she shook her head. "They can't do this! No one can ever replace your father."

"I know, but what can _we_ do about it?" Briana asked.

* * *

Later that night, the puppies watched as Barbara sat on the couch with a piece of pie on her lap. She took a bite out of the pie and sighed as she pushed it away.

"Come on, Mom", Jenny said. "You have to eat something. For the puppies' sake."

"I know", Barbara said. "But...I just have no appetite."

"Come on, just try to finish it", Briana said.

Barbara sighed and started to pick at the pie. But she pushed it back.

"Oh, I just can't," she sobbed. The puppies looked at each other uneasily. They didn't know what to say. With no choice, Briana nodded and began to say something.

"Uh, Mom?" Barbara looked at her. "There's something we need to tell you. Daddy..."

She was interrupted when the front door opened and the light switch flicked on. A new dog with a long face walked into the living room with the Griffins.

"You?" Marcus asked. "You're the new dog?"

"Hey, look at this", the new dog said with a Brooklyn accent. "You guys got kids. I love kids."

"You...are the ugliest dog I have ever seen", Briana said crossing her arms.

"Hey, now," he said, looking at Barbara and walking to her. "The name's Vinny. I'm the new dog in this house. You must be Barbara, pretty face."

"Rude!" Barbara glared.

She got up and slapped Vinny across the face. The puppies glared as they gathered to their mother and took her back upstairs.

"What's _her_ problem?" Vinny asked.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse Barbara," Lois said. "You see, our old dog was her husband. She's still in mourning and she's expecting more pups soon."

"Ah, pups", Vinny said. "I love pups. And she's going to need help. Let's see if we can't get to know each other better."

Vinny went upstairs to the attic. There, the puppies were helping their mother back into bed. Vinny could see Barbara looked in pretty bad shape for someone who was pregnant. Briana turned and saw him. Her ears flattened against her head as she growled. The puppies looked at her and growled as they saw Vinny.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked.

"I just came to see you", Vinny said smiling slickly. "There's no harm in getting to know one another, is there?"

"I know what you're trying to do", Barbara said. "I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do. You want to replace my husband just so you could have me, aren't you?"

"No, Barbara," Vinny walked backwards, nervously. "It ain't like that at all."

She got up and walked toward Vinny, poking his chest.

"Liar!" she shouted. "You are not going to replace Brian! You will not be my puppies' new father! You are never going to be my friend! I hate you!"

Barbara stopped and looked away in a daze. She collapsed in a heap at Vinny's feet.

"Mom!"

The puppies ran to her side, helping her up. Barbara had nearly passed out. Starving herself and depriving herself of sleep was beginning to eat away at her condition.

"What's with her?" Vinny asked.

"Get out!" Ollie said.

Vinny rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked out of the attic. He turned back and took one more look as the puppies put Barbara back into bed. She needed some serious help.

 _"Oh, what am I gonna say?"_ he thought.

* * *

Some time during the middle of the night, Barbara woke up. Barely conscious, she staggered out of the attic without trying to wake the puppies. As soon as Barbara got out of the attic, the puppies opened their eyes and quietly followed her.

Not knowing about her first litter following her, Barbara suddenly heard Vinny's voice from down the stairs.

"Hey, big brother," he began. "Yeah, things are going a little better."

Narrowing her eyes, Barbara followed the voice, and still, the puppies followed her.

"Stewie ain't the only one," Vinny continued, sitting on the couch. "Barbara and the puppies ain't taking a liking to me, either, and with her poor condition, I fear she's gonna lose the second litter."

A creak from the stairs prompted Vinny to look at them in fear.

"Uh-oh," he continued, "speak of the devil."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Barbara whispered harshly. "And why are you telling this person so much about the family?"

"Well," Vinny shrugged, nervously, "I, I'm just talking to, uh, my... my boss. Yeah, that's it."

"Well then why are you addressing this so-called 'boss' of yours 'big brother'?"

"Uh..."

 _"You don't have to tell her,"_ a familiar voice addressed from over the phone. _"It's about time she knew the truth from me."_

"But..." Vinny began to say. "But I promised..."

 _"Please,"_ the voice begged. _"Put me on Facetime so she'll know what's going on."_

Vinny sighed. "All right." Turning to Barbara, he continued, "Barbara, there's someone who needs to talk to you." With that, he opened the Facetime app on his phone. "And it's someone who knows you."

With that, after the other line pulled up on the app, Vinny nodded and showed Barbara who was on the phone. What Barbara saw changed her expression from anger to sudden shock and surprise, and she gasped as she widened her eyes.

"Brian?"

The dog in question was alive and well, living in a run-down room.

 _"H-Hello, honey,"_ Brian nervously greeted.

After a few seconds, Barbara fainted.

"Barbara?" Vinny asked, rushing to her in alert. "Barbara."

 _"Oh, this isn't good,"_ Brian feared. _"Negligence from eating is taking a toll on her, especially if she's pregnant with another litter."_

Peering from upstairs, the puppies took what they saw with great shock.

"I can't believe this," Briana whispered. "Vinny... is our uncle?"

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _Well, surprise, surprise. Brian's still alive. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter._


	6. Explanations

Chapter 6 - Explanations

* * *

About half an hour later, Barbara started to come to after hearing echoes.

"Barbara," the echoes addressed. "Barbara, can you hear me?"

Barbara awoke, and faint sounds of crickets chirping began to fill the background. She looked up.

"Brian?"

"Shhh," Brian whispered. The two mates were in a dark, run-down-looking kitchen. "It's all right, Barbara. I brought you over." Handing her a bowl of water, he continued, "Here, drink this. It will help you, and the puppies."

Barbara lapped the water with her tongue, like a cat would. She stopped for a moment and smiled at Brian, shedding tears of joy.

"Oh, Brian," she said. "It's a miracle. You're still alive."

"Yes, honey," Brian replied as she continued lapping. "I am."

"But how?" Barbara asked, shrugging. "You were run over, and died on the operating table. We all saw it happen."

"Don't worry," Brian assured. "You'll know soon enough."

Barbara then lapped some more water.

"How's she doing, Brian?" Vinny asked, coming into the kitchen.

"She's a little weak," Brian answered, "but with a little nourishment, she just might make it, especially if she wants the puppies to be born healthy."

Barbara stopped lapping for a bit and looked at Vinny in confusion.

"Vinny?"

"Yes, Barbs," Vinny nodded. "I'm your brother-in-law, _and_ your puppies' uncle."

"Mom," Briana whispered as she and the rest of the puppies rushed to her.

"I can't understand why the puppies decided to come," Vinny addressed Brian in worry.

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "I tried to tell them to stay in the house and go to bed, but they insisted."

Barbara then looked at the puppies, still in confusion.

"Puppies?"

"We knew Dad was alive the entire time," Marcus replied.

"We just didn't want to tell you," Jenny added.

"I don't understand," Barbara shrugged. "What the hell's going on here?"

"It's okay, Barbara," Brian assured. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

 _"One month ago, I got a call from my human son, Dylan Flannigan. He informed me that his mother, Tracy, had disappeared. Worried about the situation, I agreed to come over, but in order to do that, I had to create a diversion so that nobody would find out. Remembering the trip to Las Vegas with Stewie, I cloned myself using the machine he used for us to transport us there, only it doubled as a cloning machine. Before I did, the puppies came into Stewie's room and caught me in the act. I made them promise not to tell anyone what I did, not even you or Stewie. I didn't count on him destroying the time machine that night, since I knew it was his crowning achievement. The next day, well... **I** was the one who drove the car that day, and ran over the clone. And before he died at the vet that day, I also didn't expect you to say that you were pregnant. I just couldn't imagine them growing up without knowing me. Anyway, I left Quahog after the burial, and came here to take care of Dylan in this house on Manton Avenue of Providence. In a month's time, Dylan and I found Vinny at Roger Williams Park, mourning his owner Leo's passing. I already told him about my plans, **and** about you and the puppies. He also promised not to tell the Griffins about my still being alive, but in return, he agreed to be their new family dog, for my sake."_

* * *

"So, there you have it, honey," Brian finished.

"Oh, Brian," Barbara replied. "Do you know how worried I was? I cried for weeks, and you could get in big trouble for this." With that, she shrugged. "But I'm happy to know you're alive and well."

"I know I could get in big trouble," Brian replied, aware. "I just didn't want you to suffer. And I don't the second litter to suffer either."

He then turned to Vinny.

"Anyway, Vinny, how'd you get the Griffins' attention?"

"Well," Vinny explained, "it all started this afternoon, a few days after I found the pet shop and put myself up for adoption."

* * *

 _Earlier today, at the pet shop, the Griffins, sans Barbara and the puppies (who were still home at the time), walked in. Vinny was asleep in his cage._

 _"All right, guys," Lois addressed the family, prompting Vinny to wake up after hearing her. "Time to find a new family dog."_

 _ **"That must be them,"** Vinny thought, smiling and wagging his tail. **"Okay, Vinny, act natural."**_

 _Upon careful inspection at the dog section with Peter, Lois shrugged, unsure, "I don't know how how to choose between all these dogs." Turning to Peter, she continued, "Maybe we can find an employee to help us."_

 _"Excuse me," Peter addressed a woman wearing a fur coat. "Do you work here?"_

 _The woman bore a striking resemblance to Cruella de Ville from One-Hundred and One Dalmatians, including the two-toned hair, and she inspected a cage of Dalmatian puppies. Turning to Peter, she answered, "No, no I don't."_

 _"Hey you, green pants," Vinny addressed Peter, getting his attention. "I hear you're looking for a dog or some'n."_

 _Peter walked to the cage._

 _"Oh, finally," he said. "Someone who sounds like they want to college. Hi, I'm Peter."_

 _"Vinny," Vinny introduced back._

 _"Oh, Vinny," Peter replied, "like the Pooh. Hey, that's kind a cool. So what's your story?"_

 _"Well, you know, I'm just a regular guy. You throw a stick, maybe I bring it back, maybe I bring back an iPhone that fell off a truck."_

 _"Well, let me ask you this: what's your stance on the music all the kids are listening to today?"_

 _"I'm a little surprised you even call it music," Vinny replied. Smiling then, he continued, "So, what do you say? You want me as your dog?"_

 _"Well," Peter began, "before I make any decision, I have to make a list of pros and cons." He got out a notepad and started writing. "'Pro: would have dog. Con: might sit on dog. Pro: might **not** sit on dog. Con: might **already** be sitting on dog.'"_

 _"Whoa, whoa!" Vinny shouted. He was already out of his cage and Peter sat on his back._

 _"Well," Peter said, looking at Vinny, "we've already survived my worst fear. Welcome to the family."_

 _Despite the pain, Vinny smiled at his new owner._

 _ **"Wait until I text Brian that I'm now a Griffin,"** he thought._

* * *

"And that's what happened, Brian," Vinny finished.

"Glad to hear it," Brian replied. "I just wish Peter would have reacted to the fact that you're a pussyhound, a rare dog breed that has one-sixteenth of a cat's genes, like your mother before you."

Vinny chuckled. "I should phone my mother about the news that I'm a family dog again."

"Yeah, you should," Brian agreed.

He then saw Barbara hanging her head and began to worry about her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Brian asked her.

"It's like you're back from the dead," Barbara whispered. "You don't know how much this means to the Griffins...how much it means to me." She then hugged her mate. "Oh, Brian. I've missed you so much."

"And _I've_ missed _you_ , Barbara," Brian replied. "Can you forgive me for your suffering?"

"I already have," Barbara smiled before kissing him.

The three dogs followed the puppies as they quietly went up into Dylan's bedroom and saw him sound asleep.

"I take it that's Dylan," Barbara whispered, trying not to wake him up.

Brian nodded.

* * *

Brian drove the Prius back to the Griffins' driveway to drop Barbara, Vinny and the puppies off. Vinny was in the front passenger seat while the puppies and a barely-weak Barbara were in the back.

"Do you have enough strength to make it to the attic, honey?" Brian whispered, addressing Barbara. "And are you all going to be nice to Vinny?"

"Well, if the puppies don't support me, then yes, and yes," Barbara whispered back.

"Good," Brian understood. "Good night, Barbara, puppies, Vinny."

"Good night, big brother," Vinny replied.

"I'll manage to keep your still-being alive a secret," Barbara added before giving her mate a farewell hug.

"I hope our puppies will be born healthy," Brian said. "Notify me when the time comes."

And with that, Barbara and Vinny closed the Prius' doors, trying not to wake even Stewie up. Again, Brian quietly drove off back to Providence, while Barbara watched with content, happy to know that her husband was still alive.

"You think you're gonna like having me around now?" Vinny asked Barbara and the puppies.

They nodded before everyone went inside the house.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Some of the content in this chapter is adapted from the scene in "Life of Brian" where Vinny gets adopted, with a couple deleted scenes from the episode applied, sort of making this like a Director's Cut._

 _More chapters are on the way. Next time, Barbara gets sent to the vet._

 _By the way, **my** family is having router problems at the moment, but I'm writing through my phone's LTE network._


	7. Acts of God, and Ousting Attempts

Chapter 7 - Acts of God, and Ousting Attempts

* * *

"Pre-eclampsia?!" Brian repeated, shocked. It was the next day, and Brian was having another phone chat with Vinny.

"That's what the vet said," Vinny replied inside the attic. "He said it's the second common death cause in pregnancies. And if left untreated, Barbara is gonna have seizures, and she and the second litter ain't gonna make it if this happens."

"Oh, no," Brian feared. "What can be done to treat it?"

"The only known treatment for pre-eclampsia," Vinny began, "is for the second letter is to be delivered ASAP."

"But it's too early for them to be born!" Brian shrugged. "They wouldn't survive!"

"They're admitting her right now to keep observation so that she _could_ survive," Vinny replied. "Listen, B, I gotta go and say goodbye to her before they drive off. Talk to you later."

With that, Vinny hung up and rushed out of the attic and the house to the front yard, where he saw a scared Peter, Lois and the first litter. Once he saw Barbara, he held her paw.

"Hang in there, Barbs," he shuddered. "Hope you and the second litter survive this."

"Thank you, Vinny," Barbara replied. "Be good to the first litter for me."

"I will," Vinny nodded.

Barbara smiled sadly as the vet closed the ambulance door and drove away with her. The puppies were scared as they watched.

"Where is he taking her?" Marcus asked.

"Your mother is sick," Vinny replied. "The vet's taking her to watch her for a few days to make sure she gets better."

Vinny and the puppies watched as Peter and Lois walked inside looking almost as sad as they were since the accident. The puppies looked at each other more scared than they had ever been.

"What's going to happen to us," Briana began to ask, "if we lose our mother for real, Uncle Vinny?"

"Don't worry, puppies," Vinny assured. "I'll be here for you while your mother's away."

"Thanks," Jenny replied.

And with that, the puppies hugged their uncle, being nice to him for the first time. Stewie walked outside and repulsed the sight.

"God, what a jerk," he remarked. "If he thinks he's sticking around, he's sorely mistaken. I'm going to ruin him, just like I ruined that magician's act."

 **Cutaway:** A magician had just performed his sawing-in-half trick on his assistant before Stewie ran to the stage in front.

"People," he addressed the applauding audience, "people, people." The audience stopped applauding. "This man drives a Saturn."

* * *

Back at the Flannigan house, Brian paced back and forth in worry, in front of Dylan, in the living room.

"Oh, God," he shuddered, "this is all my fault. If I hadn't faked my death, Barbara wouldn't _have_ pre-eclampsia. Oh, what the hell am I gonna do, Dylan?"

"Maybe you should just go back to Quahog and confess everything to the Griffins," Dylan suggested.

"I would," Brian replied, "but that would be a last resort. The Griffins would be so angry with me if they found out. Stewie would be angry with me. And _you_ need me a lot more than _they_ do, with your mother being missing and everything."

"Maybe God can help, Brian," said a voice.

"What the...?" Brian gasped, shocked. "Death?"

The Grim Reaper himself had suddenly entered the Flannigan house.

"What are you doing here?" Brian shrugged. "Did you come here to confirm Tracy's fate?"

"Not just _that_ , Brian," Death replied. "I came here to fetch you, because God needs you for something very important. Usually, I come here to take a recently-deceased soul, but this time, it's about your second litter with Barbara."

"Why do you need my dad, Mr. Death?" Dylan asked.

"That's classified information, Dylan," Death replied. "By the way, your mother is still alive, but comatose."

"Where _is_ she?"

"She's currently at the Rhode Island Hospital in Eddy Street," Death replied. "I suggest momentary visits in hopes that she recovers. But you must have permission from the nursing staff before you let your father in." Turning to Brian, he continued, "Okay, Brian, let's go."

And with a tap of his scythe on the floor, both Death and Brian disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Both Brian and Death appeared in Heaven, but not all was what it seemed it would be. Many of the residents of Heaven were shown to be relaxing, with Heaven depicted as a spa.

"Hello, Brian," God addressed, arms crossed. "I see that you've been carrying out your 'faking your death' plan. And I saw how much it hurt your human family members. But while I _am_ glad that your canine family members know you're still alive, there's something we need to talk about."

"Why would I need your help, God?" Brian shrugged. "I'm a devout atheist."

"Just because you're atheist," God replied, "doesn't mean that you can't be excepted into either Heaven or Hell." He sighed, then. "Now, I already know that your mate, Barbara, is about to bear a second litter. But I also know that both of the puppies are going to be born dead."

Brian gasped. "Oh, no," Brian feared. "God, isn't there anything you can do to help save them?"

"Barbara's condition has gotten worse due to missing you, Brian," God replied. "But there _is_ a way for me to save them. That way is called 'reincarnation', and it's going to require a couple of souls who have ascended here."

Brian looked around to see who would be the two candidates for the job.

"Before you ask, Brian," God began, "New Brian, whom you and the rest of the Griffins thought has ended up either here or in Hell, isn't in either place. He was resurrected shortly after, but is currently held prisoner. But it might not worry you until sometime after I help the second litter. So, choose the two candidates wisely."

Brian thought for a few seconds.

"I think I know just the ones," he said.

* * *

Back at the Griffins' house on Earth, Vinny was sunbathing in the backyard, sitting in a lawn chair, with the sun's light reflecting on the tanning mirror, unaware that Stewie, with a skunk in a cage in front of him, was near the entrance to the kitchen and holding his teddy bear, Rupert.

"All right, Rupert," Stewie whispered. "Once this skunk sprays Vinny, Lois and the fat man will want him out of the house immediately."

Stewie opened the cage, letting the skunk loose to do its business on Vinny. Once it did, he smiled evilly.

"Hey!" Vinny shouted. "Oh! Oh! Hey! Hey! Oh! Again!"

* * *

We see Vinny in a tomato-juice-filled bathtub, and talking on his cellular phone, later that day.

"Hey, Ma," he said. "Remember, I told you, one day I'd be swimming in marinara?" Pause. "Ma? Ma, turn down the TV!"

* * *

Back in heaven, Brian found what appeared to be Stewie wearing a suit, with blood splattered on his head. He rushed to the figure.

"Oh, there you are," Brian addressed.

"Oh," the Stewie figure greeted coldy. "Hello, Mr. 'I sold my friend to an enforcer and let him kill me'."

"Stewie," Brian replied, "I was sent over to Heaven just so I could help Barbara."

"Yeah, right," the figure didn't believe him. "You're just here to betray me again, like you did in Vegas."

"All right," Brian sighed. "I'm sorry for selling you and having the enforcer kill you, but if I don't bring you and another to God soon, my second litter with Barbara will die!"

"That's _your_ problem!" the figure pointed menacingly. "Go find someone else, you dick!"

"What's going on here?" a Brian-sounding figure asked off-camera.

The owner of the voice, Brian's clone, who still had the black eyes and messed-up fur, and some blood wounds on his chest, walked over to Brian and the Stewie clone, whom we will call here. The Stewie clone widened his eyes.

"What the hell?" he said. " _Two_ Brians?"

"Yes," Brian replied. "He's a clone I created using the machine you used to transport us to Vegas. And by the way, you're a clone of the real Stewie Griffin."

"I'm _what_?!" Clone Stewie shouted.

"It's true," Clone Brian replied. "You're a clone, too. And I couldn't help but overhear that you're in need of help back on Earth. If you want the second litter to be saved, at least, then you've found your two candidates for the reincarnation."

"What?" Clone Stewie protested. "No way, I'm not going back as long as the traitor's still alive!" He pointed at Brian on this.

"Either we help Brian," Clone Brian glared at Stewie, "or the second litter dies. You don't have a choice!"

Clone Stewie glared at both Brians. With no choice, Clone Stewie shouted, "ALL RIGHT, I'LL DO IT, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Thank you," Brian replied, "though I don't think God would like it if you said that."

"Shut the **** up," Clone Stewie retorted.

* * *

Back at the Griffins' house on Earth, Vinny sat on the living room couch watching TV, and wearing his collar again. Stewie glared from atop the stairs.

"All right, Rupert," Stewie addressed his teddy bear. "I've been left with no choice. I'm going to tell Vinny so much bad news about Italian-Americans that he goes into cardiac arrest."

He went downstairs with a sad look on his face and addressed Vinny.

"Vinny, there you are. I have some terrible news. Sal Annuncio's kid was killed by a falling piano!"

"Ohhhhh!" Vinny shouted, clutching his heart. "How could this happen?! That kid was an honors student! He'd just applied to SUNY Albany."

"He just got _in_ to SUNY Albany!" Stewie replied.

"Ohhhhh!" Vinny clutched his heart again. "This is too much, Stewie, I can't take it!"

"Oh, my God," Stewie whispered to Rupert, "it's working."

"Oh, no you don't," Briana glared at Stewie, coming out of the kitchen. Addressing Vinny, she continued, "Hey, good news: Bobby Lammaduro's kid just got out of the hospital. He beat the cancer!"

"Oh, thank heavens," Vinny said, relieved. Air-drawing a cross over his chest, he continued, "Big man in the sky knows what he's doing."

Vinny walked away, happy. However, Stewie turned to Briana angrilly.

"What the hell have you done, you little bitch?" he asked.

"Saved my uncle, _that's_ what!" Briana shouted at Stewie before punching him into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Back in heaven, both the clones stood in place for the reincarnation to begin. However, Clone Stewie had his arms crossed, glaring at Clone Brian.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Clone Stewie growled.

"Oh, shut up," Clone Brian replied. "Brian wants to help Barbara."

"Now, remember, Brian," God addressed, "while the clones are reincarnated, you must do the right thing and tell the Griffins the truth. And that would count as a good deed. Only then will you be admitted into heaven."

"But I still want all of Quahog to think I'm dead," Brian replied, "and I'd like to keep it that way, and..."

"Brian," Death interrupted. "I think it's for the best."

"But," Brian replied, "Dylan needs me. And he can't go to school or work without a parent or guardian taking him."

Both God and Death looked at each other with uneasy looks. God then sighed.

"All right," he said. "But the Griffins still need to know what you're doing." Turning to the clones, he continued, addressing them, "Ready?"

The clones glared at each other, but replied, "Ready."

God pointed a finger at them, and the two turned into piles of sand, which were then placed inside two hourglasses; one for each of the second litter. The reincarnation ceremony was complete.

"All right, Brian," God addressed. "Time to head on back."

Brian smiled, shedding tears of joy. "Thank you, God," he said. "Are you going to make sure Barbara will live through this?"

"Barbara will survive," God replied. "I'm sure of it."

And with that, Death tapped his scythe, and both Brian and Death vanished from Heaven.

* * *

Both Brian and Death appeared in front of the Quahog Veterinary Clinic, but Brian didn't expect to appear there.

"The vet?" he said, surprised. "Isn't this where Barbara's at?"

"Yes, Brian," Death replied. "God wanted to make sure that you tell the Griffins the truth when they get here."

Brian sighed. "All right. But I gotta make sure that Barbara's doing all right, at least. Thanks, Death."

"Anytime, Brian," Death replied.

Brian rushed inside. As soon as he did, the receptionist didn't expect to see him.

"Hey, aren't you the Griffins' previous family dog who kicked the bucket last month?" she addressed.

"That's not important," Brian replied. "Is Barbara all right?"

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" the receptionist replied. "She's in the room you passed on at."

Brian walked on over to the room. When he did, he heard the sound of two newborn puppies whimpering, and he gasped, smiling. The second litter was born healthy.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _The Stewie Clone was the same one that got killed in "Roads to Vegas", and opposed to VBG's original plot for the second litter to be born dead in "Goodbye, Brian My Love", I figured, since I didn't want Barbara to suffer, and since this is a rewrite with combined elements from "Secret Life", for them to be born healthy through the pre-eclampsia._


	8. Confessions of a Dog Family

Chapter 8 - Confessions of a Dog Family

* * *

The next day, Vinny was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and regarding a comic.

"Hey, Doonesbury," he said, "how about a joke that ain't for fancy millionaires?"

After a few seconds, he heard the faint sound of whimpering coming from the backyard. He followed the sound and found Stewie leaning against the back of the house, crying.

"Stewie?" Vinny began. "What's with the waterworks?"

"Oh," Stewie covered, drying his eyes, "um... I-I just... I realized I paid too much for my muffler."

"Come on, kid, quit crying," Vinny disbelieved, as he knew that something was troubling Stewie. "You're gonna get your pants wrinkled. What's the matter."

Stewie sighed seriously. He couldn't hide his hatred towards Vinny any longer. "Fine," he responded, turning to him. "Do you want to know what's the matter? _You're_ the matter!"

Vinny was shocked when he heard this.

"Everyone in this family is so damn thrilled with you," Stewie continued, "they've forgotten all about Brian!"

Vinny started to feel a little guilty.

"Well, _I'm_ not thrilled! I'll never forget Brian!" He began to break down. "He was my best friend. You're not supposed to lose your best friend at my age... You're not supposed to lose him ever! And now, we're about to lose Barbara...and her second litter."

Throughout all of this, Vinny thought about keeping Brian's still being alive a secret. Because he couldn't break his promise to Brian, Vinny responded, with a sad look on his face, "Look, Stewie. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, right," Stewie disagreed, turning away from Vinny. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because," Vinny replied, "I once had a thing, uh... happen to me with some stuff."

"Really?" Stewie turned again, slightly brightening and drying his eyes. "That's what's happening to _me_! Stuff!"

"You know, before you guys found me at the shop," Vinny began, "I lived with an old man named Leo. It was just him and me in a tiny apartment, and we got pretty tight. He kinda became my whole world. By the time he passed away, it was real tough."

"So," Stewie replied, "how did he die?"

Vinny answered, "He tried to go to a yoga class, and on the first pose, his ball sack split in half."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was on _Dateline_ , it was a whole thing. Anyway, I guess Leo was kinda like _my_ Brian."

"Well, so, how'd you get over him?"

"Well," Vinny began, sitting on the step, "I met your family at the pet store. When I saw you guys looking for a dog, I kinda sensed you were all going through the same feelings of loss that _I_ was. And it made me think, 'Hey, maybe I was meant to find these guys. Maybe we were meant to be together."

Stewie started to smile, finally understanding how Vinny felt. "You know what, Vinny?" he began. "I'm starting to think that may be true."

Vinny chuckled in gesture. "Bring it in, Stewie."

With that, Stewie gave his new friend a heartwarming hug.

"Hey, guess what," Briana came outside with a smile on her face and getting both Stewie and Vinny's attention. "The vet called and said that Mom's gotten a lot better."

"Really?" Vinny replied.

"After the pre-eclampsia?" Stewie added, surprised.

"Yeah," Briana answered. "And if things can't get any better, our younger brother and sister made it through the night. Ollie, Jenny, Marcus and I are big siblings!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Briana," Vinny replied, shedding tears of joy.

"Yes," Briana said, "but when we get to the vet to say hi to the newborns, the vet said that there's another surprise waiting for us."

"Another surprise?" Vinny repeated. "What is it?"

* * *

The Griffins went to the veterinary clinic not long after.

"How is she otherwise?" Lois asked the vet. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be," the vet answered, "both physically _and_ emotionally."

The vet led the family to the operating room Barbara and the newborns were at. Barbara was still a bit weak from the pre-eclampsia, but she was very happy. The newborns, a female Basque Shepherd puppy and a male White Lab puppy, were being fed milk from bottles that the nurses provided, since Barbara was thin from weeks of lack of eating.

"Oh, they look so beautiful, Barbara," Peter said in awe.

"Yes," Barbara agreed, "they _are_ beautiful."

"Oh," Lois began sadly. "If only Brian were alive to see this."

Pause. Barbara and the first litter looked at each other with uneasy looks, and Vinny looked a little guilty. The vet, however, smiled.

"Why don't you talk to Brian yourself?" he suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Peter replied in disbelief. "He's dead."

" _Am_ I?" Brian's voice rang, surprising the Griffins.

A few seconds have passed, and Brian revealed himself from near the stretcher.

"Surprise," he said.

The Griffins gasped in shock and surprise.

"I don't believe it," Peter whispered.

"Oh, my God," Lois shed tears of joy. "It's a miracle."

"Brian," Stewie whispered. "You're alive? But I don't understand. How can this be? The puppies and I saw you get run over while I was getting my kneepads."

"Actually," Briana began, "we have some confessions to make."

"Confessions?" Stewie repeated.

"It's about time you guys knew," Vinny replied.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Griffins stood with their jaws dropped in complete shock. They have heard every single word of Brian, Barbara, the puppies, and Vinny's story.

"I don't believe it," Meg suddenly responded. "Brian, you faked your own death, made us suffer through it, just so you could be with Dylan?"

"Brian," Lois began, "do you know how much trouble you could get into for doing this?"

"I'm aware of the consequences I should take, Lois," Brian replied, "but Dylan needs me while Tracy is comatose, and I understand if you guys disown me."

"Oh, Brian," Lois laughed, "we would never do anything like that. Sure, we're a little angry with you, Barbara, Vinny and the puppies for keeping this secret, but we still love you, no matter what."

"So," Vinny began, "you don't mind me being Brian's little brother and anything?"

"Of course not," Lois replied. "As long as your secret is safe with us, we promise that we won't tell anyone that Brian's still alive."

"It was still pretty dumb tricking us like that, Brian," Stewie regarded. "But I think we can still be friends, regardless of what happened." He then eyed Vinny. "And I promise to be good to your brother."

"Thanks, guys," Brian replied, shedding tears of joy. "That really means a lot to me. And should Tracy ever recover, I plan to return as a sort of miracle for the rest of Quahog as well."

"There's still one problem, Brian," Chris shrugged. "What are you and Barbara going to name your second litter?"

The two mates looked at each other for a bit, then smiled.

"I think we're going to name the girl puppy Janet," Brian said.

"And the boy puppy," Barbara added, "we'll name Jonathan."

Vinny, too, smiled, as did the first litter.

"I think those are good names, guys," Vinny agreed.

The first litter wagged their tails in agreement. They, too, liked the names their parents gave their little siblings.

* * *

Hours have passed, and Brian was ready to say goodbye to his family, and to Vinny, so he could continue to be with Dylan.

"We know how much Dylan needs you, Brian," Lois began, "and I think it's for the best."

"I'm going to miss being part of the family for a while," Brian agreed, "but at least I'll remember you guys for the time being." Turning to Barbara, he continued, "And Barbara, get well soon, because I would hate to lose you."

"I know, honey," Barbara agreed. "You have no idea how much I've missed you during the past month. But in the shadows of Quahog, and most importantly in my heart, I will always love you, Brian."

With that, the two dogs hugged each other. Brian then turned his attention to the first litter.

"Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus," he addressed, "the four of you may have just become big siblings, and it's a big change, but you listen to your uncle and do as he says."

"We will, Dad," Marcus replied with a thumb up.

"And as for you, Vinny," Brian addressed, "since this is the beginning of a new chapter for you, I feel I should temporarily pass the torch of being the family dog to you. Take good care of the Griffins, both the first and second litters, and Barbara for me."

"I will, Brian," Vinny replied. "I'll treat them like they were my own."

"They _are_ your own," Brian replied before breaking away from Barbara and getting into the Prius.

"See you soon, Brian," Lois waved. "And take good care of Dylan before Tracy recovers."

"I will, guys," Brian replied. "I'll do all I can. And I'll see you guys soon."

With that, Brian started the Prius and drove off, returning to Providence, and to Dylan. Vinny smiled as he kept this new promise to his older brother.

* * *

A few nights have passed, and Barbara had fully recovered. And both Janet and Jonathan were brought home after their time of care at the vet. Lois carried a sleeping Stewie all the way up to his room while Vinny followed her.

"Boy," Lois began, "I can't remember the last time Stewie fell asleep this early."

"Well," Vinny replied as Lois tucked her baby in the crib, "I think the little guy had a long day."

"All right, come on, time for bed, Vinny," Lois offered.

"You know, actually, Lois," Vinny replied, "I think I'm gonna sleep in here with Stewie tonight."

"Oh," Lois understood, "well, isn't _that_ nice. Sleep tight, you two."

And with that, Lois turned off the light and walked out while Vinny made himself comfortable next to the crib and went to sleep. Stewie yawned and laid a hand on Vinny's back.

"Good night, Vinny," Stewie whispered.

"Good night, Stewie," Vinny whispered back. Waking up a few seconds longer, he called, "Good night, Barbs. Good night, puppies."

Barbara had already tucked both litters in and called back, "Good night, Vin."

Laying on her side of the bed, she eyed a miniature picture frame with Brian's photo in it.

"Good night, Brian," she whispered, smiling, before going to sleep.

* * *

Inside Tracy's bedroom in the Flannigan house, Brian, who had already tucked himself in, eyed a photo of his family.

"Good night, you guys," he whispered, smiling, before going to sleep.

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, that does it for **this** rewrite of "Goodbye, Brian". The Griffins know Brian's alive, but are still managing to keep his secret. Will this last? Maybe I can write a sequel to this, but with how things are going, I don't know. We'll see what happens. In the meantime, I'll get back to finishing up "Revival 'BBBOJM'" while there's time._


End file.
